Unforgiven
by Miss Pedigree
Summary: Sequel to Unforgettable. How will Trina tell Hunter? What will his reaction be? Read to find out. And pls review, Thank you so much. 9th and FINAL Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 1 

The next morning…and I cant bring myself to get up. I hear the noises all over the house, and I know Im probably the only one left in bed. But I dont care, and Im really not in the mood to get up. Would you be after you had wild passionate sex with you best friends Dad, a married man who has been like a father to you over the past 3 years ? I guessed so. Not that I regret a single second of it, it was definitely worth it…

Okay Trina who are you fooling ? This is yourself youre talking to !

At that moment I decide to spend the rest of my life in Jordans bed.

Great idea, Trina…

But Im really not in the mood to face the new day, my family, and especially not HIM.. Wait a minute, MY family ? Holy crap.. No way I can go on like nothing ever happened.

But what am I supposed to do? I promised I wouldnt tell one single soul, and I intend to keep it, I really dont want to ruin his marriage or my friendship with Jordy..

A little late for that isnt it Trina ?

Noooooo, theres that voice again. What the hell do you want ? It was your idea anyway so blame yourself !

MY idea ? YOU are the responsible one for your actions and……

Yeah yeah, just go to hell!

Fine but get your lazy ass up and face it like a man !

Haha funny…

But I obey reluctantly and slowly peel myself from under the sheets. And Ill be damned, at that precise moment where I make my way out of the door of Jordys bedroom Sin with Sebastians " Shut up and Sleep with me" blasts through the speakers of the stereo in the living room.

NOT HELPING at all, thank you !

I take the first steps downstairs in slow motion swearing under my breath. I swear Ive never been so sore in my life. Ill never make it to the kitchen like that within the next hour.

And, lucky me, as I carefully take step after step, who happens to round the corner ! You bet it was HIM.

Wonderful !

He stands at the bottom of the stairs giving me an amused look .

WAIT a minute - AMUSED ? So he thinks this is funny huh ? Ill show him..

But I never get to think further as I take another step and trip over my own feet. Nooooooooooo !

I loose my balace and fall over head first. This is so embarassing! I close my eyes and wait for my body to hit the hard floor.

Surprisingly I dont cause Im caught I a pair of muscular arms holding me in place. This is the worst day of my life !

I jump out of his arms and take off running to the kitchen where Im greeted with questioning looks by Brandon and Jay….AND Jordan !

" And whats wrong with you? "


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 2 

Whats wrong with me ?

How about that : Your Dad and me just screwed the hell outta each other last night and I dont regret one single minute of it, in fact that was the best sex Ive ever had in my life !

" Uh..nothing..just..hungry." I reply mumbling.

" You sure? You never have more than a cup of hot chocolate in the morning." Jay asks me.

And then says something that has me almost crawling on the floor..

" Youre not eating for two right?" she asks chuckling.

OH…MY…GOD !

I want to answer with a nervous laugh, but all words are caught in my throat, and suddenly I dont find her statement that funny at all. WHY?

Because she has a point somehow. I could be..

No..no dont even think about it Trina nothing happened, I try to reassure myself, but I fail miserably. Panic is starting to crawl up my stomach and I think Im gonna faint.

I shoot a nervous glance to my left and see Hunter staring back at me with a blank expression.

So hes already considered that opportunity, at least one of us is thinking. How soothing, I think sarcastically.

" Funny, Baby, why cant she be hungry, she really looks a little….fucked up.No offense, Trina."

None taken,thank you Hunt, thank you, I really didnt trust my voice, Im so glad he said something..

WAIT A MINUTE !Fucked up? WHAT THE HELL, I cant believe he just said that !

It takes all I have to keep from blurting out " You know damn well WHO FUCKED me up",

But instead I just shake my head and take a seat at the kitchen table next to Jordan.

I feel her eyes on me, trying to read me, trying to figure out why I havent said more than 3 words so far, but I keep my gaze on my hands and pray shell give up.

And she does. Thank god !

Silence fills the kitchen, everybody lost in his own thoughts, the only sounds coming from the radio on the counter.

" _Sleeping in my car, _

_I will undress you, _

_sleeping in my car, _

_I will carress you, _

_laying in the back seat of my car, _

_making love to you…."_

Roxette is blasting through the speakers, and here I thought it couldnt get any worse.

My mind is immediately filled with pictures of last night. Okay it wasnt his car, it was more like the floor in the workout room, but who cares.. Maybe we could try out the backseat of his Mercedes Benz SLK any other time….

Oh crap, here we go again, Trina stop it ! It will NEVER happen again, he made it perfectly clear. Or did he ? What was it that he said?

" We should keep that to ourselves." Thats all. He never said that we wouldnt….

For fucks sake Trina get a hold of yourself !

I think Im gonna be sick. I feel my stomach turn, and before I know it I take off running to the stairs, to the bathroom and empty the contents of my stomach in the toilet, or at least I try, cause unfortunately, there are none. Havent eaten since yesterdays lunch. Damn !

" Trina?"

Waaaaaaah ! I jump at his voice behind me and slowly look up. Hunters standing a few feet away from me and seriously looking concerned. Great, just what I need now. !

" You ok?"

" I…yeah..I think."

" Really?"

Thats it. I start to yell at him.

" NO FOR FUCKS SAKE I´M NOT OK AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY! YOU THINK THAT´S FUNNY HUH? HA; YEAH TRINA LOOKS A LITTLE FUCKED UP TODAY, MAYBE SHE´S EATING FOR TWO, WHAT THE HELL ! WE BOTH SIT IN THE SAME BOAT; REMEMBER THAT OK! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED? "

And I break down. I cry and scream hysterically, Im sure the whole neighborhood can hear me. But I dont give a damn right now. Hunter obviously does cause he closes the bathroom door behind him and locks it.

Oh god what have I gotten myself into ?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 3 

I dont know what to do nor what to think. The only thing I know is I wanna die right here and now. I slowly put the lid back on the toilet and sit down.

Hunter hasnt moved an inch, hes still standing on his spot at the door watching me closely.

Tz, like he cared anyway.

" I do."

Huh? What are you, a mindreader or something?

" No, but since youre talking to me I just thought I might answer you."

Im not talking to anyone but myself.

" Really?"

I look up at him and realize that I said out loud every word. Wonderful !

" Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you care?"

He laughs. I dont find that funny at all. Im seriously concerned about myself, his marriage and my friendship with Jordy and all he can do about it is laugh. Men !

I look up again and stare directly into his hazel eyes. When did me move ?

Hes kneeling in front of me and I watch intently as he takes my hands in his.

" Trin, do you honestly think I dont feel guilty at all? Like you said were on the same boat, and its really hard for me. Hell, how am I supposed to look my wife in the eye huh? "

" I feel so horrible, Hunt, I dont know what to do. Last night.." I take a deep breath.

" Last night I didnt care, thats what I wanted, and I thought its gonna be ok, no one will know, and I told myself I can deal with it, but I cant, and its NOT gonna be ok, I did a horrible mistake and Im so so sorry…"

He silences me with his finger and says " Youre not the one to blame for that, sweetheart, I am. I should have backed out when I had the chance, but I didnt. Why, I dont know, and we cant do shit about it. Well just have to deal with it somehow ok! I dont know how yet but well figure out something."

All I can do is stare at him, and god he looks so good. And then I kiss him. My mind goes blank and I want nothing more than to push him on the floor and relive last night all over again.

My tongue pushes against his lips and he opens them and lets me explore his mouth.

FUCK ! What am I doing, what are WE doing ? I know we shouldnt, but I have no control over my body. My arms fly around his neck and pull him closer, my hands run through his long hair as the kiss grows more passionate.

His hands rest on my hips as his thumbs caress my hipbones, and I moan softly in his mouth.

" You two still alive in there?"

We both jump at the knock on the door and break away instantly. As I look at Hunter I see him staring back at me, and I see my own emotions reflecting in his face.

" Yeah Im coming" he says, not breaking eye contact with me and I have to smirk at his statement. Grinning sheepishly he asks " Ready?"

I nod and follow him out the door where Im pulled in a bear hug by Jordan.

" I was so worried sweety whats wrong with you? Are you not feeling well? "

" No I feel a lot better already " I respond as I glance over her shoulder at Hunter.

" Probably catched the flu or something" Jay says and reaches for my forehead.

" Youre a little warm, you should lay down and I make you some tea."

" Thanks that would be nice."

Jay nods and makes her way to the kitchen while Jordan insists on escorting me to her bedroom.

I lay down and she covers me with the sheets.

" And dont you dare stand up till youre feeling better " she says pointing her finger at me.

" Yes mother " I say chuckling.

Its not long before Jay returns with a cup of hot tea and Im very thankful for that.

" Trina I need to go to the store and Im taking Jordan and BJ with me. Hunter will stay here in case you need something."

I nod until I realize what she just said.

Shes going to town, WITH Jordy and BJ, and leaving me ALONE WITH HIM ?

Oh crap !


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

NC-17

Chapter 4 

Hunter kisses me again while gently laying on top of me, then starts his sweet assault on my bare skin with his lips. His hands touch every inch of my body and when hes about to…..

I groan disappointed when his hands and lips lose contact with my skin, then his vision starts to fade and I wonder what the heck is going on until I realize it was just a dream.

Great, now I even have to deal with him in my dreams.

A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts, and after a few seconds Hunter pokes in his head and asks

" Slept well?"

" I dont know..I guess.."

" Yor really ok? Your face is flushed."

What? Oh no thats not happening to me.

But before I can stop myself I say, " Yeah I dreamt about you and…"

NO TRINA you didnt just say that. Embarassed I trail of and groaning in frustration I pull the sheets over my head.

I hear him chuckling and suddenly I feel the sheets being pulled off my head. Oh no ! I grab them and try to hold them in place but hes too strong and soon the covers lay in a mess on the floor. What did I ever do to deserve this ?

I roll on my stomach and hide my face between the pillows hoping hed get the hint and leave me alone, but nooooo, I feel the matress move beside me and I know theres no chance in hell Ill get rid of him too soon, and to be honest I dont want him to leave.

" Hey." He says and pokes me in the ribs which causes me to giggle.

BAD MISTAKE !

He pokes me again and I giggle harder. Realizing he found my weak spot he starts tickling me merciless, not bothered by my laughter and my screams begging him to stop.

Then he suddenly does, and I roll over to look at him.

" Good to see you laugh again " he says softly.

Oh boy why does he have to look so good? Reminds me of one day thanking his parents and tell them they did a great job.

I cant move, Im mesmerized by his soft hazel eyes and his beautiful smile.

I see his eyes travel down my body and I realize that Im only wearing a tiny thong and a skin tight spaghetti strap shirt, and since the covers lay out of my reach on the floor Im pretty much free for his view, not that I mind.

His eyes meet mine once again and I know exactly what hes thinking. I reach out for him and he leans down and buries his face at my shoulder. My hands are running over his shouldes and his back and I place a swet kiss on his cheek.

God how I want him again!

Trina thats the perfect opportunity, youre alone with him, and its obvious he wants you too.

Didnt I tell that voice to go to hell ? You fucking no-good…

My thoughts are interrupted by his lips brushing against my neck where he starts nibbling slightly. I sigh and try to pull him against me but he pulls away.

I start to say something but Im cut off when his lips come crashing down on mine, our tongues battle for control, and when he pushes my shirt up I moan against his mouth.

In a second hes on top of me again and his lips start its journey down to my breasts.

When he reaches them and takes a pink tip is his mouth I moan lodly and pull on the band holding his pony tail, causing his hair to fall loosely around his shoulders.

I arch my back against his mouth and throw my legs around his waist, pulling him against me until I can feel his hardening member pressing against my opening through the material of our pants. Oh god !

I want him so bad I start to rub myself against his buldge, causing him to moan against my breasts. I hook my toes in the waistband of his pants and push them down as far as possible.

Hunter breaks the contact between his lips and my breasts and looks up at me, where I meet him with a seductive smile. Smart boy, cause he gets up on his knees and almost rips off my thong which is joining my shirt and the covers on the floor.

I reach up and grab his shoulders, and with all my power I manage to lay him down on his back. After freeing him completely of his pants I climb on top of him and slowly lower myself on his rock hard member. No foreplay today, baby !

After hes fully buried in me Hunter lets out a long breath he was holding and looks expectantly up at me.

I throw my head back and start moving slowly, very slowly, just a little payback for yesterday. He rocks his hips impatiently against me and I smile to myself as I speed up a little bit. Today Im the one in control !

After a few minutes I have him panting, breathing hard and groan impatiently, and thats exactly where I want him. But my little "celebration" of triumph is cut short when I suddenly find myself flat on my back, again (men!) .

But no reason to be disappointed when he starts pounding into me hard and fast, and Oh Holy Fuck, I love it .

" Hunt..oh god baby..oooh yeesssss..Im…Imm..comiiiiiiiiiiiing" I cry out in loud when waves of pleasure wash over me.

It doesnt take long for him to follow me over the edge, and after a few hard thrusts I feel his hot seed spill inside me.

He collapses on top of me, and I throw my arms around him holding him close to my heart.

He rolls over, pulling me with him that my head lays on his muscular chest, his arm draped loosely around my waist.

Its that exact moment where we hear the front door open and Jay shouting

" Were home !"


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 5 

We both jump at Jays voice hollering through the hallway downstairs.

" Baby, Trina, are you there?"

Oh god help me ! Thats definitely the worst day of my life. First I slept with him, AGAIN, and now were about to get caught by his wife! I can only imagine what shell do to me, and I prepare myself for dying a slow, painful death when suddenly Hunter jumps, grabs his pants and disappears under the bed just seconds before the door flys open and Jordan comes strolling over to me. Ever heard about knocking ?

" Oh..uhm..sorry sweety." She blushes, and I realize that I sit on the bed naked like the day I was born. Great !

"Its fine, I was just about to take a shower," I reply shaking.

" Oh..okay..Uhm, have you seen my Dad ?" Shes watching me very closely and I begin to feel very uncomfortable.

" Dad?"

" Yeah."

" Your Dad?"

" You see another Dad around here? You know him Trina, big,broad, long hair, have you seen him or not?" she says chuckling.

I give her a nervous smile.

" Uh..no..I mean..I think he went to the workout room."

" Kay.Enjoy your shower " and with that she closes the door behind her.

I breath a sigh of relief when I hear Jordan head back downstairs.

God that was close !

" You can come out, shes gone."

" What do you think Im trying here."

Hunter crawls back to daylight and pulls his pants up. I can her him mumbling and cursing quietly and wonder whats going on. He opens the door and after glancing around, he sneaks out, but not before turning back to me and shooting me a disgusted look.

" You girls really need to clean up under that bed !"

I laugh softly, grab my things and head to the bathroom.

After Im done showering I wrap myself in a towel and open the bathroom door, only to be greeted by a 13 year old little brat grinning broadly at me.

"BRANDON" I yell at him and he takes off running downstairs with me not far behind him.When I reach the kitchen BJ has run for cover and found it in form of his Dad.

Oh wonderful.

" Dad shes going to hit me, you cant let that happen."

" I wouldnt have to hit you if you hadnt peeked at me in the bathroom" I shout.

" YOU DID WHAT ? SHAME ON YOU JUNIOR!" Its Jays turn to yell at him while Hunter looks at me with an amused expression on his face. Oh wait !

" You find that funny huh? Oh yes you do, but Im sure you wish YOU would catch a glimpse of my gorgeous body because you have no other joy left in your life. Hah" His jaw drops to the floor and Jay bursts out in laughter, and with that said I stick my nose up in the air and walk back upstairs, my hips swaying.

Or at least I try to walk back upstairs, cause with my head held high and my eyes closed I cant see where Im going until my face connects with the doorframe.

Ouch !

And Hunter ? Yeah guess what, I made him almost roll on the floor and cry with laughter.

Oh how I hate him right now!

My cheeks are burning as I run upstairs and go straight to Jordans room.

Jesus Christ, put me out of my misery and let me die right here !

A knock on the door pulls me out of my prayers.

" Come in."

The door opens and Hunter stands in the middle of the room, still trying to hide his grin.

" You alright?"

What a question is that ! MEN !

I give him a cocky smile and turn my back to him.

" Yes Im fine. If youll excuse me now, I have to get dressed."

Not hearing a sound anymore and thinking he has left I drop the towel to the floor and start looking for some clothes when I suddenly feel myself wrapped in a pair of huge arms from behind. I gasp as he nibbles my earlobe.

" You have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asks with that deep sexy voice that almost brings me to my knees.

" And do you have any idea how much I want you ?" I say with shaking voice.

He pulls me against his body and places soft kisses all over my neck and shoulders, and I almost get lost his his touch again til I realize that..

" The door."

" Huh?"

"The door is open, and anyways, they are all here, and this is Jordans room, what if she comes here, or worse, your wife?"

He seems to think about it for a minute, then pulls away and sighs.And I have to ask him. I have to know. Turning to face him I ask

" What is this Hunt ? Whats wrong with me, with us? Why cant we keep our hands off each other. Weve known each other for over 3 years and I never thought of you in THAT way until now. Sure I always thoght youre hot (at that I blush), but I never thought it would go this far. And youre married, and Jay looks perfectly capable of giving you everything you want. What the hell happened to us?"

I search his eyes for answer, but one look at his face tells me that he has none.

" DAD PHONE!"

BJs voice interrupts our conversation. Hunter gives me a look like "why the hell does everyone expect me to have an answer for everything" and makes his way downstairs.

Great. Now Im left alone again in my misery. But we cant continue like that. No way.

And I think I know exactly what to do !


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 6 

"TRINA MOVE!"

Blah ! Jordans voice is ringing in my ears as I slowly make my way downstairs. Moday morning.

" Come on were gonna be late for school!"

"And miss math class with Miss Meadows? No we really cant let that happen." I reply sarcastically as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

Jordan laughs at me.

" You Ladys ready?" says a deep voice behind me.

" Sure Dad lets roll."

" Wait, wait, wait. Ready for what ? " What the hell are they talking about?

" Oh sorry. Dad has to go to Stamford and he offered to give us a ride to school. Isnt that great? Were taking the Benz." Jordan sounds really excited.

But why am I the last one to know? Hmpf, but I dont care, anythings better than taking that piece of crap bus.

After were settled in the back seat and Hunter turned up the volume of the stereo were on our way to the most boring class one could ever imagine. No really, Miss Meadows can put a horse to sleep with her constant explanation about something I cant even pronounce. Crap, who needs maths anyway ! ( AN: I sure as hell dont!)

The sound of an electric guitar roaring to life pulls me out of my thoughts.

" _Time to play the game_

_Time to play the game_

_Time to play the game_

_Time to play_

The Game" 

Hunters old entrance theme " The Game" by Drowning Pool blasts through the speakers, Jordan singing along loudly. And me ? My mind is instantly filled with images of Hunter standing in a ring surrounded by thousands of screaming fans, only wearing this tiny tiny tiny tiny… trunks. Whoa !

NO Trina dont let that get to you, think about your plan.

Oh yes, my plan of getting out of this shit without anybody getting hurt. I smile as I think about the piece of paper in my pocket. Sure, Im a little sad to leave Jordy just like that but I have no other choice.

" Dad whats in Stamford anyway?"

" Eeerm the WWE is headquartered there you know."

" NO! Really?" I say sarcastically, not really wanting to join in this conversation, but everythings better than thinking about HIM.

"Somebodys a little pissed today ?" Hunter asks watching me through the rear-view mirror, and I shoot him a death glare. How I hate it when he acts like nothing ever happened. But what is he supposed to do? Damn!

" Hmpf." I snort, lean back and cross my arms over my chest.

" I know WHATS there, I mean why do they wanna see you? Its not like youre going to wrestle again.."

Ouch !

Hunter winces at his daughters words, she definately hit a nerve without realizing it. I dont know the whole story, but what I know is that he had to give up his career like 8 years ago because of his knees. He was so badly injured that the doctors advised him to stop now or he would spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

So he retired. Jay told me once that his heart broke that day he stood in the ring for the last time saying good bye to his fans and co-workers.

And Jordan, realizing what she just said, turns an unhealthy shade of white and stutters " Oh god, sorry Dad I didnt mean to…."

" I know.." he manages to say through gritted teeth.

Poor Hunty. I feel like giving him a hug, but I decide to leave him alone for now. Have other, more important things to think of, like…

" They probably want me to watch some kids again" Hunter says after a while. " You know what its like since Shane took over the company."

Jordan nods. I dont do shit because I dont know how they do in this business. Must be some hard piece of work.

" Vince shold have left it to Steph", Jordan says with a sad face." Shanes ruining everything."

" No doubt about that, but thats why they keep in contact with _us. _"

" Whos _us_ ?" I ask, suddenly getting interested.

" Former employees. Me, Shawn, Mark and a couple of others. Geez Trin, you should know by now how we work." Hunter answers chuckling.

" Leave her alone Dad, the only thing shes interested in are the new hotties in OVW." Jordan shoots me an amused look.

" Haha funny. There are enough hotties out there NOT working for OVW." I say annoyed.

" Oh yeah? Like who?" I swear that girl is so nosy.

I meet Hunters eyes in the rear-view mirror and indicating his grin he knows exactly who Im talking about.

Damn !

I blush and look down on my hands. Jordan looks me up and down, then turns to her Dad and sees his sheepish grin, then looks back at me, and I see her mind work.

Suddenly she yells

" OH NO YOU DON´T!" I try to look away but Im berated by blushing even harder.

" EEEEEEWWWWW GROSS." She shouts and shakes her head. I feel like jumping out of the car and run, and thats exactly what I do as soon as Hunter pulls in the parking lot at our destination.

I hear Jordan yell after me, something like " See you at lunch break", and I almost start crying, cause little does she know thats the last shell ever see of me again !


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 7 

Silence. Finally.Hah !

After the bell has rung and the last girl has exited the toilet room I come out of my hiding place and look myself over in the mirror. I reach in my pocket to make sure the paper is still there. Of course it is. Stupid teachers, they wont realize that Im missing until its too late.

No one knows where Im going, and they will never find out. Trina Johnson, you are a genius.

More like a coward !

WHAT? Now Ive officially become insane! My reflection in the mirror stares back at me with a smirk on its face.

" What was that?" I ask with shaking voice, convinced the nervousness makes me see things.

" You are a coward, Trina Johnson, running away from your socalled family and your best friend."

WHAT THE HELL !

" Who..who are you?"

The girl in the mirror laughs an evil laugh that sends shivers down my spine.

" Im you, dumbass."

" What do you want?" I ask myself. Huh, now that sounds really weird..

" No Trina,the question is: what do YOU want?"

" I…I.. " I dont know what to say. Here Im standing, talking to my own reflection in the mirror which seems to have a life itself. But what the hell, I think, having lost my mind anyway I can as well play along.

" What about turning back the time". Theres that evil laugh again.

" Trina, Trina, Trina, youre a horrible liar. You want me to tell you what you really want?"

" Oh now you know me better than I do ? Well shoot then!" Im really getting annoyed.

" You want HIM Trina, and you know it. You want him for yourself, and deep down inside you care shit about his wife, about Jordan or anybody else involved, as long as you can have him for yourself. What about that!"

I gulp. " THAT´S A FREAKING LIE!" I yell, but like I, uhm, the mirror girl said, deep down inside I cant deny it any longer. Shes right. Why would I have slept with him two times if I didnt want him? Because I do, and thats the sad truth.

And while Im thinking about what a sorry, horrible human being I am, the girl in the miror looks me straight in the eye and says with a deadly voice

" You have to tell him!"

WHAT?

" Have you lost your mind? Uh-uh, nooooo fucking way!" I shout at her.

" Hell understand, Trina. There are so many women out there feeling the same way about him. "

" What are you talking about?" I ask, though I know damn well what the answer will be.

" Trin, hes a star. Many women are dreaming about him, many women would love to have him. Dont be ashamed about your feelings."

Theres a strange sympathy in her voice that, honestly, scares me to death.

"What the hell do you want from me? Why me? I have enough shit going on right now, and I dont need you to play some sick mindgame with me. Go to hell."

" Thats exactly where Im coming from, and thats exactly where Ill go again, but not until you take your fucking cell phone, call him and tell him. After youve done that, Ill leave you alone, take a seat on some burning coals and wait for you!"

I look at her in pure shock, but one look at her glowing face tells me shes dead serious.

" You promise?" I ask with shaking voice as tears threaten to fall.

" Yes."

So if I tell him how I feel, that voice will disappear for good and never come back again?

Think about it, Trina, youre leaving anyway, youll never see him again, or anyone else for that matter, and if you can live your life in peace, without that voice in your head…

" Deal."

She grins a devilish grin, and slowly starts to vanish, but not before hissing

" You have 30 minutes." Then shes gone.

I take a deep breath, not believing what has just taken place. I fall down on my knees and start to sob silently.

But I know theres no turning back.

How in the hell am I going to tell him?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 8 

Did I forget something? No I think Im done.

After that incident at school I grabbed my bag and ran for dear life. I knew I couldnt go to Jordans, Jay is probably home, so I went to a place I havent been a looooong time – home !

And here I stand, in the living room at my own house, with a packed suitcase, waiting for the cab I called minutes ago.

I glance at my watch and gasp. I dont have much time left from the time limit Trina from hell gave me. Trina from hell, hah, that really fits me.

Maybe I should forget about our "deal", I think, and just run as far away as possible..

But shes not real, shes me, and if I run Ill take her with me no matter where I go.. I dont dare to think about what she could possibly do to me..and to be honest Im more afraid of her than Hunters reaction.

I let out a long heavy breath and grab my cellphone, my fingers punch in the number I know by heart. How am I gonna tell him? How should I begin?

Rrrrrrriiiinnnnng! The doorbell.

I push the "disconnect" button and open the frontdoor.

The cabdriver tips his hat and asks

" Did you call a cab to the airport, Miss?"

" Ye..yes..I did, thank you," I say shakily as the man takes my suitcase to load it in the trunk.

He opens the backdoor for me and I slowly crawl in the backseat.

After he settles himself in the drivers seat and pulls out of the driveway I reach forward and close the hatch between us giving me the privacy to make the hardest phone call I ever had to do in my life.

With shaky fingers I dial his cellphone number, again, and then all I can do is wait.

Please dont answer, I silently beg, but, lucky me, he does.

" Hello?"

I hear loud voices in the background as well as the sound of bodies being thrown on the floor, and the chokes for air following. Must still be in Stamford..

" I..I.." is all I manage to say, my mouth goes dry and I can barely breathe.

" Whos this?"

" I.. I cant..I wanted..oh god help me " I sob, tears streaming down my face.

" Trina? Trina is that you?"

" Yes.." I whisper

" Shouldnt you be joining your favorite subject or something like that?" he asks chuckling.

" No..I..yes..but I..cant..I.."

" Cant what? Are you okay?"

" NO" I yell.

" Whats wrong ? Did you have a fight with Jordan? Are you hurting?" he starts sounding concerned.

" No…no…I..I have..to..to tell you..something."

" Cant that wait till after school? You know, Im working here and you really should go back to your class and…"

I cant take it anymore and cut him off

" No, no it cant wait till after school, it will be too late, and Im not coming back anyway.."

Damn my big mouth!

" What do you mean youre not coming back? Whats wrong with you?"

" Hunter we need to talk."

" About what? Look Trin, we can talk as long as you want, but it has to wait until you.."

I cut him off again

" Dont you understand? It cant wait. Im not coming back, Hunter, Im leaving for good, and I have to talk to you NOW!"

Without me realizing it my voice has turned dead serious, and Im sure Hunter has heard it too, cause after a few seconds of silence he says

" Im listening."

" Are you alone?"

" Yeah. Now tell me whats wrong."

Okay Trina this is it, just get it over with and that damn hellcat will leave you alone.

" Hunt, I want you to listen, just listen, dont interrupt me, and dont say anything till Im done okay!"

Silence, then a quiet "Okay." I take a couple of deep breaths and start.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **Unforgiven**

Summary : After that night, things slowly start to change. What happens when Jordan and Jay find out? Or will they ever find out?

A N : Sequel to "**Unforgettable**", Please read that one first., got ispired thanks to a certain reader of my story "Unforgettable" winks

Disclaimer : I dont own HHH or anybody who might get involved later, except for my OCs, and the idea for this story thanks to start-a-revolution !

Chapter 9 

" First, I wanna thank you for everything youve done for me. Youve been more of a father to me over the past 3 years than my own Dad. I really appreciate it cause I know you didnt have to do that, and from the bottom of my heart I thank you..and I…I…I love you."

I have to take another couple of deep breaths to compose myself.

" Well Trin, wheres the problem now? I love you like my own daughter and…."

Didnt I tell him not to interrupt me? Gah !

"Please, Im not done yet. When I said that I… love you.. I really meant it. I do love you, not like a daughter loves her Dad, or a sister loves her brother, or as a friend, I love you like your wife loves you…. I…I didnt mean for it to happen, you have to believe me, and I dont know when it all started, you know… youve always been there for me, when my boyfriend broke up with me last year, you have been there, when I got sick, you have been there, or when I was simply sad about anything, youve always been there to cheer me up, or do you remember when I had that fight in the cafeteria at school with that tramp, and the principal called you ? You cancelled your meeting with Shane for me..to make a long story short, Hunt, you had such an impact on my life, for the first time ever I had the feeling that someone was really interested in me, that someone honestly cared for me, and I think after realizing all that I started to fall for you. How couldnt I? You are the sweetest, most loving and caring person Ive ever met, and I ruined everything with my stupid behavior, I just shouldnt have come to you that night, I betrayed my best friend, and I made you be unfaithful to your wife AND your kids, twice, and Im so sorry. But I cant go on like that and pretend nothing ever happened, Im not strong enough, its eating me up inside, and thats why Im leaving. I want you to know that Im not doing what Im doing because of you, its all about myself.

And…and..if I..really should be..you know..( at that point I start crying hard)..preg-.. you know.. Ill have it..but you..dont have to..take care of me or the baby if there should be one.. I..

Thats basically it.."

At that I trail off, not knowing what else to say, but I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

Dead silence on the other end off the line. Maybe he has hung up.I check my cellphone, no were still connected. I hold my breath and give him time to let the words sink in, which seems to last forever.

After a few minutes he still hasnt said one word, and I start to worry if maybe he has fainted.

" Hunt?"

Nothing.

" Hunter, please.."

Silence.

" Im sorry, " I say and my finger moves slowly to push the disconnect-button.

" You really wanna hang up on me just like that?" I hear him whisper.

Thank god, hes alive.

" No I.. I thought you.."

" How can you leave like that? What the hell are you thinking ? Women, always taking the easy way out huh? You think its fair to leave it to me having to explain somehow why youre gone? They wont understand Trin, especially Jordan, shell do everything to find out the truth, shell do everything to find YOU ! And where are you anyway?"

" Now listen BOY Im NOT taking the easy way out, Im doing whats best for everybody involved, cause I promised I wouldnt tell anybody, and Ill keep that promise, but you cant expect me to just forget about that whole thing, now that you know what it meant to me, so Im leaving, and its up to you wheather to tell or not to tell your family, its up to you if you can live with that dirty little secret or not, but until now you seemed to be a pretty good actor and…."

" Trin you have NO idea how it looks like inside me since that damn night..I might be pretty good at covering my emotions, yeah, but that doesnt mean that I dont care… but forget this shit for now, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Youre not at school, I can hear cars driving by, Trin tell me !"

" No, Hunt, no. Nobody will know. Listen I.."

" MISS WERE ALMOST AT THE AIRPORT WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO DROP YOU OFF?"

Damn that cabdriver !

" Airport? What the fuck are you doing at the airport? Trin where are you going?"

" I..I dont know," I lie, silently cursing that damn cabfreak.

" Listen I gotta go now. Thank you again, for everything, and whatever you choose to do I hope it will be the right thing."

" No Trin dont hang up on me, well find a way, but please dont leave like that……."

Klick ! I did it. I hung up on him.

I take a deep breath and exit the cab, pay the driver, take my suitcase and walk through the main entrance at the airport.

I reach in my pocket and pull out the little piece of paper that reads

_Susan Johnson_

_1364 Calbott Street_

Avondale, Phoenix, Arizona 

I smile thinking about my godmother, my Dads sister. Havent seen her in a while.

Shes in for one hell of a surprise, I think as I make my way to Gate 5, leaving the guilt and my old life behind, excited about what my new life has in store for me !

-**THE END**-… or is it?

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story, it really meant a lot to me.**

**I know, its a surprising end, but who knows, maybe well see Trina again one day.**

HuntersAngelJacky 


End file.
